


Goodbye To A Lonely Universe

by PassiveKou



Series: PowerTale [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Self-Sacrifice, Undertale Saves and Resets, end of Powertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassiveKou/pseuds/PassiveKou
Summary: song - Lonely Universe by aqu3ra
Relationships: Sans/Original Undertale Character(s)
Series: PowerTale [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270886
Kudos: 1





	Goodbye To A Lonely Universe

**Author's Note:**

> see you in undertype

“Kid...”, Sans called as he approached us, Gaster is right behind him. “What are you doing...”

“Sans, Doctor Gaster.”, the human started.. figuring out their next words, “I’m sorry that I have to keep this from you.. but if you knew, you’d stop us. Sans, this world is getting too unstable at an alarming rate.. locations are getting mixed up, memories, identification codes— people mistaking me as Sans more considering out of everyone’s code that I have.. his has more impact.”

“I suspected as such..”, Gaster looked down.

“Bro, whaddya mean?”

Gaster sighed, “The world handles certain exceptions well... such as freeing Asriel from Flowey, Bringing back Chara with Frisk’s soul, and my freedom from the Void. Those are the only valid exceptions. For the unexpected events that is not written in our universe’s code will fall to the Void, as their code will fit nowhere. Forcing such will cause a slew of events that will further deteriorate the universe. -!2!84!!&-“, he paused, and the girl's eyes widen, _it’s becoming worse...._ Frisk wanted to be sure, but they signed that they can’t spell her name, _oh no._

“It’s getting worse..”, she muttered

“Kid?”, Sans looked at her in fear.

“When I forced myself to the program.. my code didn’t fit, therefore causing an error. That error wasn’t much, I was exception due to my inheritance of everyone’s code.. But now that the program is over and the events are merely running as normal, the world became a bigger code and I wasn’t an exception anymore. The surface is my home, and the code I have inherited is fighting with my original code, but my original code is my soul, something that devoid of all HoPe in the void. My soul is undetermined, and my existence is slowly making the error become bigger and bigger. This world has to RESET or it will be destroyed, and I can cause a chaotic change to the multiverse.”, they explained, before facing Sans' tall form, "Sans, please."

“I... can't there be another way?!", His pinpricks thin with panic, as the girl smiled and shook her head.

"Let me save this world, ma cheri...", she spoke softly as she held the skeleton's cheekbone, caressing it with her thumb. "Let me salvage this world...", she pleads. L _et me save your happy ending..._

Sans sobbed, blue luminescent tears flowing freely from his eyesockets, and ^#&^:>:?>{ sighed, wiping his tears. Sans refuse, he can't, he WON'T lose his soulmate.

"It's time, my love.", she whispered, "I must go.", she whispered, as she slowly lets go of him and walks towards Frisk.

"no, please! sweetheart!", he pleaded, only to be held by both Gaster and Papyrus, whispering comforting nonsense into him, until he silently lets go, and cried into a ball.

Frisk nods, and holds the girl's hand as they walks to the mountain, and to the golden hall, where she first appeared and stopped a genocide.

"Are you sure, about all this?"

"Yes, this is our only chance. When was your last save?"

**I̶ ̷s̶e̴e̸ ̶t̸h̴e̴ ̶w̶o̵r̶l̴d̶ ̴a̵s̴ ̷a̸ ̷b̶u̴n̸c̴h̸ ̷o̵f̵ ̷o̷n̷e̷s̷.̸.̷.̸ ̶a̶n̵d̷ ̸z̸e̵r̸o̴e̵s̷.̴.̸.̶**

"Before Toriel walked us out of the mountain.", ^!*#&$*@%* nods, and summoned the button, and Frisk summons their Reset button. "How will it work?", they signed.

**T̷͈͛h̷̪͌ė̷̢s̷̜̒͗͜e̵̢̽ ̶̙͉̇a̵̼͕͘ř̶̡͠e̵͉͋ ̵̥͒m̵̮͋y̶͚͠ ̷̯͕̑ṃ̶͖́e̴̫͌m̵͓̃͝o̴̡̔r̷͙̄ḭ̵̆e̸̡̹͐ş̸̙͒.̷̪̄̏.̵̙͗̐.̵̖̍̈́.̵͓̭́ ̶̯̜͑**

**Î̸͙ ̴͉̈m̸͕̈́a̸͓̚n̶̮̑a̷̰̽ġ̵̠ę̴͆ ̷̣̚t̶̹̔ô̵͔ ̸̧̏p̷̭̾e̵ͅr̷̘̊f̸͖̓o̷̠̎r̶͇͑ḿ̴̮ ̸̣̐à̵̘ ̶̬͠H̷̥̕A̸̟͋C̶̮͒K̵͇̚e̶̥͂d̸̉ͅ ̸͕̏S̴͔͆A̴̻͌V̵̼͠E̴̬̾.̴̬̓.̴͓̋.̴̠̆ ̴̼͐**

**ḁ̵̇͑ͅn̷̗̼̈́̈́ḋ̸̼͙ ̶̝͙͗w̶̜̏h̸̪̞̓̐e̴̬̩͝n̶͉̒͝ ̷͉̂̂m̶̤͝y̵͚͘͝ ̶̱̱͛ẁ̷͎͍̕ơ̵̰̹̋ṟ̶͑͗l̸̺͇̋d̵͕̺̉ ̷͖̦̓͋s̴̙̹̆t̶̠͂à̴͚͇r̷͎̓t̷̪̻̍͌e̴̡͆̂d̴̺͍̈́ ̴̱̍̓t̵̘͆ö̵͉̕ ̵̰̍r̸̛̙͖̈́e̵̱̭̊͂s̴̳͝ē̴̦̻t̷͔̩͆̑.̷͇̱̈́̆.̵͖͍͌͌.̸̣̄̎ ̵͙̗̀I̸̧̽͜͠ ̵̦̈́̅t̶̰̺͝h̴̤̣͗r̸̰͈͗̊e̴̦͐̐ẃ̸̗͍ ̴̺͘m̶̝͑̾y̸̢̐ ̸̫̑ś̷͎o̸̽̐͜ŭ̵͖͝l̴̩̝̄͠ ̷̡̈͑o̶̫̞̍͝ù̴̟t̶͉͈͘ ̵̝̝̄̅o̶̼͋̚ͅf̵͇̝̅͆ ̶̩͌͝i̸͈͛͋t̸͚̋͌.̵̡̒͒.̵͚͉̏ ̶̭̒a̸̲͂l̸͚̚o̷͙̼͐n̷̮̐g̴̼̈́ ̵̮̄͝ẅ̴͈́̍î̵͔̕͜ṯ̶͒h̵̥̉͒ ̸̻̇̈́ť̸͍̇h̶̗̠̽ë̸̺́ ̶͇͍̃̉o̶̥̓n̷̬̘̒̆l̷͔͕̑͊y̴̭̒ ̸̦͑f̵͙̈̀i̴̺͛̕l̷̹̳͌e̸̞͆ ̵͖̅Ȉ̷̻ ̵̲̌s̸͔̽͘ṯ̶̹̕o̸͊ͅl̴̮̈ẽ̴̱̍ ̷̼̇̕t̶̡̰̅̎o̵̭̐ ̵̯̟̿k̸͓͂̈e̵̹̒ẻ̶̫p̶̘̀ ̶̮̂m̵͉͝i̵̳̱͘ǹ̵̲̪ẻ̴̡ ̶̝͠͝i̷̡̅n̷̝͗̓.̴̠̚.̴͈̹̀.̴̪̇**

"You'll reset to your last save. I'm existing along with the button, the moment it's shattered, I will cease to exist.", Frisk nods, and walks away. Towards the base of the mountain, and (#)$*!^#&$ stood alone.

**W̸̮̊h̵̤̥̐͝ó̵̘ȩ̵̅̓v̵͉͜ë̵̩̠̓r̸̜͆ ̷̮̫ỹ̶̠̼̐õ̷̡͠u̴̲̙͗ ̷̟̈̌å̵̢r̶͍͆ẻ̵̲.̴̢̅́.̷̤̦̋.̶͉͔̈ ̵̖̒̽i̸͖͕̾f̶̩͇͝ ̵͇̿͜y̴̆ͅo̸̧̰͑̍u̴̮͓ ̶̡͙̄ṃ̵͓͝á̴̻̖n̵̝̍a̷͔̱̚g̶͔̑̐ȩ̸̼̒d̷̻͑ ̴̘̅t̶̮̉̒o̵͂ͅ ̶̦͆g̴̯̘e̴̗̙̽̾t̵́ͅ ̷̺̗̈́͠a̶̳̣̽̍h̷̺͊ö̴̱̼l̶̺̭͋d̶̖̺͝ ̷̛̠̙ŏ̴͇̪̐f̷͍͙̍͐ ̷͉̘͒͌m̷̩̐ẙ̸̫͜ ̴̪͕̓̕d̴̹̲̅a̵͔̣̿t̸͕̂a̷̜̤͆̒.̷̫͔̈́̕.̷̧̓.̴̲͛ ̶̫͖̿̈p̵̧̒̌l̶͍̒̊e̴̦̯͛a̵͓̔s̵̘͑̋e̸̺͛,̴͍̭̈͛ ̷̩̹͌m̸̲͘a̵̬͘͝k̷͈̎e̸̼̅̌ ̷̧̧͑͘g̴̘̩̈ỏ̸̝͇o̷̠͘d̷̟̬̂ ̷̧̳̌u̶̫̒̋s̵̫͇̄e̸̜̎ ̷͉̫̐͘o̶̙͐f̶̞̌ ̶̙̥̃̑ỉ̸̦̆t̵̡̆.̵̟̘͊̚ ̵͚̃**

She sighed and summoned several swords pointing outwards, before turning them against her. Before she summons a knife on one raised hand, staring down at the HACK button that glowed cerise.

**Ţ̷̹͊̒͊h̷̠̻̆ͅi̸̡̬͉͑̏̒ś̴̳͔͈̓̇ ̷̘̉͂i̵̢̖͑̒͊s̸̭͊ ̸̪̖̀t̵͓̝͍͛̓̅h̶͎̫̔e̶̟̙̓͐ ̸̝̈́́̕ò̷͙ñ̴͖̀l̸̹̟͂ẏ̴̧̩ ̶̼̜͠͝p̵͇̜͛̏í̸̝͂e̵̻̤͒͛̌ç̵͖̥͠e̵̦̙͘ ̷̰͉̐ö̸̪̻̜́̒̂f̵̫̈́ ̸̺͈̈́͗͜m̴̡̖̿̊͝ę̸͂̐.̷̖̯͝,̴̻̃ ̸̤̔͘ţ̴̯̓h̴̦̄a̵̲̝̐t̵̝͝ ̴͙͑Ĩ̵̱͔̟͊̋ ̵̨̨͚͊t̵̞̱̩̆̚r̴̖͙̟̆̉͑ű̵͍̈́l̸̨̜̣̄ý̸̨̧̈́̈́ ̴͖̾ỏ̶̭̔w̴̨͝n̴̼̬͈͌͝.̸͈̝͔͒.̵̳̭͗̍.̵̤̝͒.̴̟͑͋̂**

"Thank you", She mutters before stabbing the button straight in the center, slowly watching it shake and crack bit by bit.

_**I saw a dream inside a dream and,** _

_**fascinated by it, I fluttered about in the sky** _

Then one by one, the swords started to stab her abdomen, making her stumble and spew blood.

_**while chasing after it** _

When all of the swords have pierced through her, she sat down, albeit painfully, and watched as the button, still persisting, slowly shatter.

  
**M̷̧̩̰̠͗ǎ̴͉̺̉͋͝k̴̙͕̈̆͒̿ͅe̵͈̾̂͠͝ ̵͎̘̟͎̿͘š̵̮̈́͒͠o̶͚͖͎̦̎͐͝m̴̲̲̋̅e̵͙͒̑ͅo̶̡̬̯̙̐͐͌̓n̶̺̉̅͝e̵͓̠̞͂̋ ̶̪͚͍̿͐ͅw̵̢̙̘̦̒̇h̶̞͆̐͋̚o̶̘̱͛͝ ̵̦͖̜̫͛I̶̧̠̾͊́ ̶̨̺̌̉k̸̟̳̻̾̑n̸̨͚̻͊̋̽o̷̙͖͆͝w̶͖͂ ̴̛̭̤͎͎̕w̴̖̫̍i̴̛̩̗̱͕͘l̷̘̺̋̔l̵̛̖̘̈́̎̽ ̶̝͗̇̓ͅb̵̺̱̆̾̄͋e̶̹͓̗͋ ̷̪͔̣͂a̴̩̙͌͜ ̸̡͈͍͉̊̅͌w̶̯̺̲̠̾̃ŏ̸̭̤̠̹͑͌n̵͓̤͔͐͘͠ḓ̷͑e̸͕̱̥̒͜ŕ̵͉̽f̵̫̊͆͊̀ų̷͎̥̫̆l̷̟̃͘ ̸̡̬̲̐p̴̺̅͌͛͗e̴̛̹̋̂͐r̴̦̫͎̈̾͌͛s̵̼̖̒̑̔o̴̗͎̽ṋ̸͈̩̀͆͒͠.̶̠̺̄̐̌̅ͅ**

The button... as it finally began to wither, the world around it began to wither to darkness as well. The dark yellow ceiling, the golden pillars, and the yellow stained glass that featured the Royal Rune

_**The distance is slowly getting bigger,** _

_**but surprisingly, I don’t care about that right now** _

She then summoned her soul, almost completely gone, except a small piece in the center. She slowly picked it out, and hold to it. As the last pieces of the button withers, she flicks the last piece of her soul to the darkness above, before closing her eyes, and rested on the nearest pillar.

_**In this galaxy, in this wide open starry sky,** _

_**ever since I was able to meet you—** _

**Į̶͉̠̹̺̼͎̗͕̘͍̘̈̾͐͂̌ ̴̢̨̯̪̺̙̲͐̿̀̊͐̀̈̾̂̑̋̆͑̑̚̚͜d̷̡̡̛̤̺͓͍͓̼̤̣̘͈͖͉͙̎̅̍̔̏̇̏̈̄͌̒̀̃̕̕͘ͅô̷̧̨̠͔̒̏͒̏͂n̶͇̦̤͎̠̬̻̟̗͈͖̩͉̲͑̌̈͌́͆̅̎̚̚͝’̸̨͚͚̺̞̤̮͌͋͒̅̔͝͝t̴̠͚̞̳̯̓̿͊͗ͅ ̷͔͌̈́̈́̊̈́̈́̈͑͊͑̅͂̾͘͘͝͠w̴͉̞̓͗͐̓͒͌̏̋̍͌̌͜͝a̸̡̰̞̳̤̝͙̫̬̣̩̘̼͛̉̂̿́̊̓̄̏͊̐̆̚͝n̷̜̟̻̘͙̪̖̮̤̭̎̊ţ̶̧̮̠̞͉͇͕͖͙͗̿̅͗ ̷̢̢̜͉͎͓̠̳͙̥̤͕̿̔̔̐͂̓͘̚͜͠ṱ̷̼͓͕́͂̓̈́̑̓̉̈́͂͆͑̚͠ǫ̴̗͚̠͈̱̫̗͖̹̖̩̹̱̼̏͌̈́̎̅͋̈́̚̚͘͝ ̶̢͚̼̝̟͙͎̣͈͍̱̹̣̏̂̃͗̈́̈́̄͘͜͜b̶̨̞̙͎͕̭̟͓̤̬̱̣̻̾e̷̡̧̓̍̈́̈́͛̓̌̈́͌͆͛̒͜͠ ̴̡̧̲͇̳̳͔̮̱̻͖̩͓̠̝̣̱̰͑̒̿͛̓̂̍̆̈́͐̕͠f̵̧͉̰̯̲̯̩͕̯̓̋̐̆̌́̉͝͠͝o̴̯̻̠̭̪̐̋̀͊r̶̗̙͔̰̮̠̻̰̱̬̤̩̘̤̂͌̉̆͂͛̔͋̉̊̒̆̂̒͘͘ǧ̸̫̮͔̣͕̣̤̩͒̒̈́̿̿̈́̀͌̀̾̔̓̕͝͝͝o̶̯̳̫̘̹̫̓̾̓̀́̂̍͐̈́́̌̑́̆̓͘͠t̴̢̧̛̛̝̰̬̩̭̲͔͇̼̦̳͕̤̆͒̓͗̈́̎̽́̐̉́͂͘̕t̵̡̥̺̖̰͈͉̥͖͍̦̀̎͐͛̓͜e̴̡̨̧̛̳̼̟̮̣͇̣̥̭̰̭̱̮͈̋͂̚̚n̷̨̤̱̗̄͆̃̓͘.̸̫͈͕̲͙͖͇̫̤̱͍͚̲̟̯̗͔̋̽̀̉͝ͅ.̴̧̛̮̜̖̥̠͕͈̬̫̟͒̆̉̒̌̓̍̈́͂͜ͅ.̷̡̭̳̘͙͉͙̲̪̮͕͍̝͗̀̾͆͌̈̔̓̽̈̐̕̕͘͝͝**

~~_The monsters are finally free. Frisk decided to stay with Toriel and become the ambassador of monsters and establish peace along with Asgore._ ~~ ~~~~

~~_In a once lively underground, stood silence. And within the golden halls that held timeless fights, was a ring that held words filled with unspoken promises._ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> “Don’t cry anymore, since we’ll surely be able to meet again,”


End file.
